1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to hinge structures for pivotally attaching a closure lid to an associated cabinet. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved hinge assembly for pivotally securing a closure lid to the cabinet of a top loading clothes washing machine and maintaining the lid in a releasable self-sustaining open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional top loading clothes washing machine includes a cabinet provided with a closure lid that is hinged along an edge thereof adjacent to the top rear portion of the cabinet so that the lid may be pivoted upwardly and rearwardly to permit access into the interior of the clothes basket. A vertically extending control panel is normally positioned behind the closure lid for supporting control members, such as knobs and buttons, which protrude outwardly from the panel in a generally forward direction towards the front of the cabinet. The closure lid may be freely hinged to the cabinet so that it can be maintained in a fully open position by pivoting same overcenter and backwardly into a resting position of engagement against the control members of the control panel. This is an undesirable situation which, after a period of use, may result in damage to the control members and closure lid.
It is known to provide a hinge structure which permits the closure lid of a clothes washing machine to be releasably retained in an open position. It is also generally well known to provide closure members associated with different types of cabinet structures with devices for releasably maintaining such members in a partial or fully open position, with such devices being particularly incorporated in combination with a hinge structure.